


To the Grindstone

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spnkink_meme, Crack, Exhibitionism, M/M, Milking, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "AU. Dean runs a magical supplies shop, and one of the specialty items is angel semen. It's only potent if it's fucked out of the angel, and naturally Dean does the job himself so he knows that it's done properly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Grindstone

Dean looks up from the piece of paper with surprise. “_Two_ cups? What the hell you getting up to, Jo?”

“That’s for me to know and you to get paid for,” Jo says, smiling sweetly as she pushes an envelope across the counter.

Sam checks the envelope and whistles. “Yeah, it’s all there.”

“Remind me not to get on Ellen’s bad side,” Dean says. He yells over his shoulder, “Yo, Cas!”

As always, Castiel steps out of the back room on cue. “Hello, Dean.”

“Two cups for the lady,” Dean says, unbuttoning his pants. “I think we’re almost out?”

Sam’s already looking through his stock sheet on the laptop. “Yeah, we’ve only got a pint left. Might as well stock up.”

“Super fresh for you,” Dean says, winking at Jo. “It’s your lucky day.”

“Guess so,” Jo says, leaning against the counter.

Castiel has already placed his hands on the table, pants undone and fallen to his ankles. Dean slides up behind him, pushing Cas’ shirt up to bunch at his waist and then nudging Cas’ legs apart with a knee.

It’s a good thing it doesn’t take a lot get Cas worked up. The Winchesters are known for their premium angel semen and it’s consistency, quality and volume that gives them the edge over their competitors, and that’s all thanks to Cas. A few bites of an ear, the slow sweep of a tongue on his neck, the purposeful glide of hands into the soft flesh inside Cas’ thighs and he’s raring to go, dick swelling hot and heavy like clockwork.

The sight of that Cas’ sweet prick is enough to get Dean ready to go, too. He removes the cockring and plug they’d installed earlier – part of their quality control – and then he’s pushing in, sliding in through liquid heat.

Cas’ hole stretches immediately to accommodate him because it’s been impatient for this as well. They prefer to keep Cas on edge so he’s always ready for milking, as sometimes huge orders come in out of nowhere, damn hunters and their inability to plan ahead. Cas hasn’t been milked in almost two days so he’s already begging for it, gasping his relief and pleasure in the front room of the Winchester store.

Jo has leaned over to watch Cas’ dick bounce with Dean’s thrusts – it _is_ hypnotic, and every customer they’ve had around during a session can’t ever look away. “You know, they _do_ make equipment for this,” she says.

“Not as good,” Dean says, angling it right to get a sweet little gasp out of Cas. “Get more this way, trust me.”

“Not to mention that Dean’s very hands-on,” Sam says, not looking up from his laptop.

“Hey, can I help it if I want to give my customers the best?” Dean asks, reaching down to fondle Cas’ balls. “You can’t just squeeze these babies dry, you know. You gotta _coax_ ‘em to spurt for you. It’s an art form.”

“Sure it is, Dean,” Sam says dryly. “I’m sure you’ve got the bottle ready and everything.”

Dean starts. “Shit! Sam!”

“Uh-uh.” Sam passes a bottle to Jo, who brings it across to Dean.

“You can just put it there,” Dean says, gesturing at the table.

“That’s a lot of pre-come,” Jo observes.

“It’s not as potent, but yeah, you’re right.” Dean grabs Cas’ dick, dragging his fist across the hardness of it to gather the pre-come and wipe it on the lip of the specially-made bottle.

Cas whines, shoving back at Dean greedily as he approaches orgasm. “Almost there, Dean,” he pants.

“You might want to stand back,” Dean advises, and Jo does.

Dean slips the bottle around Cas’ dick and fucks his hole one last time with perfect aim, then Cas is coming like a goddamn freight train. It’s a testament to Dean’s skill and Cas’ training that they get the whole load inside the bottle with nary a drop spilling.

But then he's taken by surprise when Cas keeps going. “Whoa, shit, Sam, need another bottle!” Dean shouts.

Sam throws one across the room, and Jo catches it smoothly, slipping it on Cas just as Dean removes the other one. A few drops fall to the floor, which, _damn_, but they’ll be able to salvage it later.

Dean carefully strokes Cas’ dick dry, urging as much liquid out until there’s only slow dribbles that slide down the clear inner walls of the bottle and Cas’ cock begins to soften. A quick shake and that’s the last of it, and Dean carefully pulls the bottle off and sets it on the table.

Sam takes the bottles back behind the counter to weigh and process.

Jo, meanwhile, is still captivated by the process and watches as Dean pulls out of Cas.

“What do you do now?” Jo asks curiously, gesturing at Dean’s still-hard cock.

“Oh, it all works out,” Dean says. Cas turns around and slides down to his knees, mouth opening. “It’s part of his nutritional diet.”


End file.
